Baby Come Back
by anvarah
Summary: The choice was shoes or a transformers doll. Of course, I chose the doll. Now its come to life.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Baby come Back

By

Disclaimer:

Me: Do I have to?

BB: "_Got to know how it burns…"_

Me: But it's not fair!

BB: _"I had to fall to lose it all… but in the end it didn't even matter…"_

Me: I hate you. *Runs away crying*

BB: _"Baby come back… you can blame it all on me… I was wrong, and I just can't live without you…"_ *chases after me*

Jolt: The author owns nothing.

Chapter one:

Walking along the busy street I juggled the heavy plastic bags that cut into my palms as I made my way to the bus stop. Checking the time on my mobile I glanced around, there was still 30 minutes until the bus arrived. Spotting a local charity shop I make my decision and ambled inside the air-conditioned building to be greeted by row upon row of second hand clothing, shoes and toys.

Glancing around the shelves of shoes, memorabilia and clothes on display I managed to waste 20 minutes before spotting a relatively new pair of sneakers. Snatching them up I checked the size; ladies size 10. Excellent. I've been needing new shoes, lately my old pair had developed cracks and holes but I hadn't had the money to get a new pair just yet.

Sometimes I really hate having a strict budget.

Glancing at the price tag I was relieved to find they were relatively cheap; six dollars. Happy with my find I turned towards the counter when a bright flash of yellow caught my eye from the toy display on the other side of the room. I rushed over not believing my eyes; it was a bumblebee transformer action figure. Ever since the movies had come out I had been a big fan of the autobots. I knew all three movies back to back. I had adored Bumblebee; him being my favourite character (there's just something about those baby blue optics).

Reaching out and plucking him from the shelf I looked at the price tag: $4.50; a bargain really. Brand new they cost around $20 each, and there wasn't a scratch on him – still in the original packaging too. But there was still a predicament though; I couldn't afford both the shoes and Bumbleebee.

Silently, I placed the sneakers back on the shelf and took my Bumbleebee to the front counter. The shoes could wait.

…

Unlocking the door to my unit I stumbled inside after the disastrous bus ride involving an overtalkative 4 year old and a pervert guy in his 50's. Dumping the shopping bags on the floor I through my handbag on the bed and dug out the Bumbleebee action figure, tearing open the packaging hazardously before I emerged with my prize. Glancing at the instructions I transformed him into bi-pede mode before noticing the stringing sensation in my right index finger.

Setting my doll down on the chest of drawers I set to work putting the groceries away in the kitchen before searching for a Band-Aid. "wait," I thought, " there's a box of them in the drawers" I realised before re-entering the room and pulling open the top drawer to the dresser I had set Bumbleebee on five minutes before. I had just found the band aids when; "…Hello?"

Yelping I through myself backwards hitting my head on the metal frame of the bed behind me before collapsing on the floor in agony. Laying on my side; clutching my skull praying for the pain to go away was the last thing I remembered before blacking out completely.

**Yes I know – oww! Also Bee can talk, forgot to mention that.**

**Review please!**

**Click the button. Click. Click. CLICK!**


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Come Back

By: Anvarah

Disclaimer:

Me: Please?

Bee: _"I'm not giving in…Not giving in"_

Me: Come on…

Bee: "…_sometimes that's how it is…"  
_Me: You can't be serious?

Bee: "_… Its taking over me…"_

Me: *pouts*Fine. I don't own transformers.

Bee: _"…Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

Me: *snorts*This is undignified.

**Chapter 2**

The first thing I noticed was the searing pain in the back of my skull. "What happened?" I mumbled to myself, "Did I fall out of bed or something?" Gingerly rubbing the back of my head I struggled to sit up before leaning against the dresser. Sighing contently as the agony lessened down to a moderate throbbing.

Blinking owlishly, I glanced around my cramped unit; a sofa sat against the wall with a coffee table jammed beside it, opposite an entertainment unit – exactly as I left it. Nothing seemed to be out of place. So why was I on the floor?

'Must of blacked out' I thought to myself before stumbling to my feet and rummaging around for a packet of panadol in the kitchen cupboard.

It took five minutes to locate the painkillers in the pantry; jammed in between a box of cereal and a can of Campbell's Beef soup on the highest shelf. After downing two tablets with a glass of water I ambled back into the bedroom where a flash of yellow caught my eye.

The Bumbleebee transformer doll I had bought was lying on top of my drawers, curled up on its side. Reaching out cautiously I poked the doll …

…who rolled over, mumbling about 'wanting more recharge'. Stunned, I poked him again only to have a tiny servo push away my finger with a groan before he onlined his optics, blinking tiredly at me and then immediately jumping to his feet.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, did I scare you? I didn't mean to. Honest." He babbled franticly as I continued to stare. Meeting my eyes anxiously he began to fidget slightly under my gaze; before stepping forward when I didn't respond and placing a servo on the hand that laid on the dresser in front of him.

"You're okay, right? You're not going to faint again, are you?"

Blinking, I shook my head in answer; unable to do much else. "No," I stuttered finally finding my voice, "I'm okay. What happened?"

The tiny autobot tilted his helm in confusion, "Don't you remember? I said 'hello' and you fell and hit your head. Does it still hurt?" he asked as his door wing fluttered in distress.

"No I'm okay. It's still a little sore though, but I'll be fine."

Sighing in relief he straightened up before introducing himself "I'm Bumbleebee."

"Tyler" I introduced smiling at the tiny yellow scout, "So… How'd you get here? I mean I found you at The Salvation Army but what's the last thing you remember?"

Bumbleebee frowned at the question that the human femme Tyler asked. He remembered Mission City, then Wheeljack and Jolt landing on Earth, not to mention the machine that the scientist had been testing before it exploded and after that… everything was fuzzy. Then he finally came to consciousness on top of the strange wooden drawers in Tyler's housing unit where he scared the living slag out of the poor human. Venting he began to recount the memories trusting this 'Tyler', after all… if humans where this big then this was probably another dimension; and that meant no Decepticons.

Bumblebee's explanation took almost five and a half minutes. Including the interrupted questions I asked him, before it turned to me explaining to him about the Transformers franchise. He shuttered his optics in disbelief when I told him about the different series; Transformers Prime, Armada, G1, and Bay-verse.

Glancing over at the small alarm clock I kept beside the television I hissed sharply; it was 1:25 in the morning. Turning back towards Bumbleebee I noticed that the little scout was starting to nod off into recharge and was swaying on his feet. I smiled slightly as he rubbed his optics before venting and looking up at me.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," I suggested, "we can talk more tomorrow." Bumbleebee nodded in agreement before looking around, "Where can I recharge?" he asked.

Smiling at the scout's question I informed him he could 'recharge' anywhere he felt comfortable. It only took Bumbleebee a few minutes to claim a pillow on my double bed and a few extra seconds for him to fall asleep.

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Any ideas are welcome: just inbox me. :)**

**Read and Review. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Come Back

By: Anvarah

**Disclaimer:**

Bee: "…One thing, I don't know why… Remind myself how…I tried so hard…"

*Author huddles glumly in corner*

Jolt: "The author is busy sulking… but please rest assured she doesn't own Transformers."

Me: "You guys are mean!"

Bee: "… I gotta live with the choices I made…"

Me: "AFTS!" *Bawls out her eyes*

Jolt: *Picks up author and throws her over his shoulder* "I'll be right back" *walks out of room*

Bee: *Plays Twilight theme song.* 

Chapter 3:

Tyler POV.

Disoriented.

That's how you usually feel when you first wake up: you open your eyes and try figure out where you are, then secondly; you decide whether or not to get up, and last of all; you either roll the rest of the way out of bed (since you were already half hanging out or laying diagonally across the mattress anyway), or you snuggle back into the blankets and pillows only to have the entire regime start all over again - when you wake up in three hours' time.

That's how I usually wake up. USUALLY.

This time I was being kicked. Or nudged. Maybe tapped.

I'm not sure; all I know was that it was annoying and persistent enough to wake me up from the dream I was having.

Quite an upsetting thing now I look back at it.

I was enjoying that dream. After all; who wouldn't enjoy a dream about a mountain where it snowed ice cream? Especially in different flavors and with hot springs of chocolate fudge toppings and chocolate bar trees.

Yeah. That's what I thought.

Opening my eyes I glanced to the pillow beside me where Bumblebee slept; mumbling and fidgeting in his sleep or 'recharge' as cybertrobians would call it. I would have been annoyed if it hadn't been so dam cute.

Bumblebee's optics flickered on slowly and he sat up and stretched.

"Good morning Tyler" he yawned, blinking tiredly before rubbing a servo over his optics.

"Morning Bumblebee," I replied, desperately trying not to coo at the autobot scout, "sleep well?"

"Yes. Very well" Bee mumbled sleepily.

_Still tired. _I concluded, smiling to myself as the tiny yellow scout attempted to stand up.

"Lay back down," I told him, "get some more sleep. You look tired."

Bumblebee laid back down quickly and curled up on his side as a flash of bright light enveloped the room from the cracks in the curtains covering the windows. Startling us both as a clap of thunder sounded.

'_Great. Good thing I did my shopping yesterday' _I thought to myself as I slipped into the kitchen to make a hot drink.

Spark pounding he fled up the hallway with his prize, unaware of the patient shadow following his every move. Fumbling with the keypad to the door of an unused room he ducked inside not bothering to shut the door behind him as he raced in and sat down the instrument on the workbench on the opposite side of the room.

It didn't need repairing, only a new powering device which he had already acquired. Replacing the power source only took a few minutes, venting he flicked the machine on and watched as it powered up.

"WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" yelled a voice behind him.

Yelping with surprise he spun around, instantly recognizing the frame and coloring of the mech behind him.

" I… well…" he stuttered unaware of the portal the machine had created behind him.

The mech leapt forward, "WHAT IN THE PIT WERE YOU THINKING?" he hollered reaching for the machine that had been turned on causing the thief to leap into action.

"NO!" he yelped grabbing the armor of the other mech; unintentionally knocking them both into the portal the machine had created.

He felt his ankle plating catch on a lever as both mechs entered the rift, effectively turning off the machine as they exited to the other dimension.

Stirring the cup of tea Tyler glanced at the clock on the window ledge calmly.

7:13 am. Shit. Who woke up this early on a weekend? Apparently she did.

Huffing, she strained the tea bag and threw it in the plastic bag hanging from the side of the cupboard.

"WHAT IN THE PIT WERE YOU THINKING?!" a voice hollered from the main room making Tyler jump in surprise.

"NO!" yelped another voice in response.

She poked her head around the corner to see two small mechs the size of Bumblebee emerge from a small portal and land on her bed just seconds before the dimensional rift disappeared.

Untangling their limbs the two mechs stood up and caught sight of the yellow scout; who looked like he wasn't sure to be confused or excited to see them.

The dark blue mech laughed and secured his arms around the stunned autobot as the silver-blue mech began cussing at their situation before wrapping Bumblebee in a friendly hug too.

"Wheeljack. Jolt" Bumblebee stuttered from the middle of the autobot - hug - sandwich.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder erupted violently overhead and a high pitched scream pierced through the atmosphere of the room.

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. Let me know what you think.**

**Ideas and criticism appreciated! **

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Baby come back

By: Anvarah

**Disclaimer:**

Me: "I have come to the acknowledgement that i can..."

Jolt: "what is she doing?..."

Me: "... not own the Transformers franchise whilst it is in the posession of Micheal Bay and therefore i ..."

Bee: "..._feeling so faithless ... can't keep watching forever..."_

Jolt: "what?"

Me: "... have come to the conclusion that to finally own transformers i..."

Bee: "..._so hollow, so vicous...so afraid i couldn't let myself see..."_

Jolt: " In plain cybertroain 'Bee?"

Me" ... must kill the orginal creator and take ownership over the transformers FORCEFULLY!"

Jolt: "ohh... now i get it..."

Me: "TO VICTORY!" *hefts shotgun over shoulder and runs out the door* "DEFEAT IS NOT AN OPTION!"

Bee: "_...live and let go... each word gets lost in the echo..." *_chases after the author to retrieve the shot gun*

Jolt: "Please excuse the delusional author. And please review: it keeps her too busy to hatch assasination plots."

**Chapter 4:**

Tlyer POV.

I've got to say; some of the strangest things leave the greatest impressions on us in our childhood without us realising it.

Like the school bully in kindergarten; who was taken out by a few well placed words from the quiet kid who that sat in the corner and never spoke; sometimes you'd think they were mute or something?

That was one of the greatest moments in my life that shocked me into silence; now i was facing another.

After all: how many times in your lifetime do you see a tiny autobot, the size of your palm jump into their equally small sized companion's arms with a girlish squeal?

I have to tell you now in all honesty it was halarious! Or it would of been if he had reacted exactly like that.

Unfortuneately; the girlish squeal was more of a banshee's shriek: one of the ones that made your skin crawl and the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. so in all: not pleasant.

_'Smile, But don't laugh.' _I told myself,as i watched the scene unfold infront of me.

Jolt was doing his best to scale Wheeljack; while wheeljack was staggering in an effort to say vertically upright as Bumblebee tried to gently persuade the whimpering and blubbering silvery - blue mech to come down from his makeshift perch whilst attempting to forcefully remove the mech's servos from the molded handprints that they had created in Wheeljack's armour.

Only to have to start all over again when another crack of thunder echoed loudly overhead.

Yeah. Halarious, if you can't get headaches. And if you don't have nosey neighbours who knock on the door after every little noise that you make in your own apartment!

I just hope the storm doesn't last long; my ears are already starting to ring badly.

K**inda short - so i'm sorry. **

**Also; my MS Word program decided to die so i'm on WordPad atm. - double sorry.**

**Hope you like 'Baby Come Back' so far. If you have any requests or ideas let me know: i love a challenge!**

**Read and Review. Thanks :D**


End file.
